hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiryu Wei
Biography Shiryu Wei came from the strongest clan in the land of Hianov. His father in the leader of the Tora Clan and as also known as "The Monster That Strike of The East" 'for his torturing method and had taken over the east side of the land. As Shiryu is his prodigy son he was worse strict with him, mold him into something that nobody could not be reckon with! Shiryu dislike like how he was portrayal and act when he was a kid, he streak down naked and run around in the garden just to pissed his father off. His father whooped him badly that Shiryu had to stay in bed for three month. Shiryu first time rebel against his father he earned himself a scar upon his face to remind him who's in charge. Shiyru was not shock for this action cause he knew if he rebel again it would meant death for him. At the age of seventeen his own father sold him to a whore house for unknown reason. As Shiryu spent two years there being a whore despite that he fall in love with one of his father Generals at the time. But it was scam to make Shiryu cold and distant to anybody maybe heartless; As he watch the love of his life slaughter innocent people for sport. Couldn't bare to watch it his lover beat him senseless in front of the crowd, calling him weak and any other names. Shiryu hated this feeling as he glared at his lover and made a vow to get his revenge. Soon he start planning his revenge and pretend he was someone else. Shiryu left the whore house after he was sent to be married to a woman that he did not love. On his twenty birthday he was wed to a woman name Nokuhine after five years his wife gave birth to twins of one boy and one girl. His wife killed herself out of pity. He still kept being close to his friend, Jin Xinyu and gave him a job despite what his father may do to him. One summer eve, he'd his father and anyone else murder, freeing everyone from his control. Thus, he became the head of the clan. He even earn himself a title cause of loving one of his father general out of pure love and his beauty despite having a small beard. '"The Beauty Fool of East Tora." 'Character Information' Characters Design Calm and patient he always move at his own pace without taking into account criticism or the common logic. A forward thinking person who could do wonders once they start trusting their intuition. Loving travel and adventure of all sorts. Moreover he is often attach a fairly inflexible policy line that allows to keep a good balance despite ups and downs Weapon Type Three-Bladed Sword was crafted from the rare metal and some say it cursed. He can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. But the downside is that the longer he used it, the headaches get worses and he would lose the energy to move around. It would take three days to regain the ablities back. He can float up in the air just a few inches off the ground to five feet off the ground. And there would be a light blue glow around him. He can create, summon, control, and/or project lightning bolts. He can summon lightning bolts from the sky or project them from their hands, using them to pierce and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death. Unlike normal bolts of lightning, they could use them as concussive or even piercing forces, which could be strong enough to affect even greater beings of strength and durability. Unlike Electrical Bolt Projection, the lightning bolts are far more deadly in terms of voltage and speed, which also grants tremendous temperature and kinetic force, averaging over 50,000°C (5 times hotter than the surface of the sun) with at least 1,000,000,000 volts, moving at 61,111 miles (97 536 km)/second. Of course, advanced users may be able to regulate the voltage discharged and speed, but the power is still enough to be lethal and cannot be compared to low-powered electrical bolts. He cuts his sword in a circular motion as he spins three times and spins into a thrust forward. While stationary, he performs a diagonal cut to the left and returns his sword along the same path for an overhead slash. He finishes by performing three quick diagonal cuts forward, each slicing with an airwave sent forward. Stands upright for a pose, emitting a shockwave. Shiryu crouches for a diagonal slash and sends an airwave forward. Follows with a jumping flip kick in the air. Lands and slices another airwave forward. He then poses for a shockwave to clear foes away from him. He rags blade low near the ground and raise his blade for a diagonal cut. Hurls an airwave in front of him. He slices his foe's necks and traps them along the length of his sword. He maneuvers himself behind his opponent and lifts his sword arm upward, slicing his foe's neck. They topple onto the ground behind him. He would release waves of arrows of lighting bolt surrounding the enemies to annihilate enemies. Name meaning Shiryu: It means speed, "Growing Dragon". Different meanings depending on the kanji used. Shiryu (written: 紫龍) is a masculine Japanese given name meaning Growing Dragon. From Chinese 威 (wēi) meaning "power, pomp", 巍 (wēi) meaning "high, lofty, towering" or 伟 (wěi) meaning "great, robust, extraordinary". As a feminine name it can come from 微 (wēi) meaning "small" or 薇 (wēi) meaning "fern". Zihuan means "Civl" but it a possible. 'Extra' *He went through two to three characters designs on his clothing and hair, eyes. *His daughter name is''' '''Sarayi and his son name is Kimaya. Which means "Princess" and "Divine" in Hindu. *He use magic basic lighting and psychonkineses which are limited which zap alot of his energy and give him headaches for three hours. *He does NOT love his wife at all, he only married her for his father sakes, but he respect her to some degree for giving him babies. *His facial structures is based off of Korean and Chinese. *He is listed as the most beautiful person across Hianov. *He is very self-destructive when something not go his way, he change to a different person. *His lighting is blue with a hint of yellow. His powers was suppose to be ice but it was change to lighting. Since it was more appealing and dangerous which fit him. *It unknown level is he when it comes to his magic. Gallery Shiryu wei.png|Full Body _cm__shiryu_by_lei_mizuhime_dd1ls0n-pre.png|by_lei_mizuhime on Deviantart _comision__xuande_shu_and__zihuan_by_aikotetsuya-d9k9ugi.png|Xuande and Shiryu by_aikotetsuya from Deviantart _pc__zihuan_by_tsukiko26-d9h3xhv.gif|by_tsukiko26 on deviantart _scom__yuriihime_by_angelicsmana_d9u8ytc-pre.jpg|by_angelicsmana from deviantart co___boyyyyyyyyyyyyyys_by_saaros_dagts49-pre-crop.jpg|by_saaros from deviantart comm__shiryu_wei_by_souls_of_fire_d9hw7cv-pre.jpg|by_souls_of_fire from deviantart commission__yuriihime_2_2_by_ruerabbit-d9h2qqh.png|by_ruerabbit from deviantart commission_for_yuriihime_by_herrfenix1939-db6953n.png|by_herrfenix1939 from deviantart commission_n1_for_yuriihime_by_pelusita_fideos-db1xqnu.gif|Shiryu and Jin Xuyu bathing together by_pelusita_fideos from deviantart zihuan__shiryu_wei_by_koyukikuroya_d9kvuko-fullview.jpg|by_koyukikuroya from deviantart Shiryu Weapon-crop.png|His Weapon Shiryu Weapon.png|Explained Category:Tora Weii Category:Male Category:Widower Category:Single Category:Adult Category:Warlord Category:Bisexual Category:Magic User Category:Alive/Deceased Category:Netural